


Her smile

by WillietheOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillietheOctopus/pseuds/WillietheOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short Karezi fic for secret santa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her smile

     It had taken Karkat wandering through the dream bubble a bit more until he finally found Terezi again. He was tired of dealing with everyone else, especially the alpha trolls. It hurt his head and made his stomach feel queasy, filling him with anxiety, although he wasn’t sure over what. Seeing Terezi was something the mutant blood had wanted desperately, despite all of the confusion that Karkat experienced just thinking about her, let alone seeing her. Much to Karkat’s despair, the blind troll still had her hood covering her face.   
     “Are you still hellbent on wearing that over your face?” Karkat asked, trying to get a glimpse of Terezi’s face. She was quiet and turned from Karkat, waving him away.   
     “Why? Why the fuck won’t you let me see you?” the male troll demanded.   
     “Just don’t worry about it,” Terezi mumbled, barely loud enough for Karkat to hear. She began to walk off until Karkat grabbed her wrist, pulling her close and then holding her by her shoulders.   
     “How am I not supposed to worry about it? I don’t think you realize how fucking important you are to me,” he said, all the harshness of his words over powered by the sentiment and emotion in them. Terezi went to chewing on her bottom lip, obviously not knowing how to respond. Karkat moved his hands to the edge of her hood, pausing to see if they were going to be swatted away. Once he saw that she was consenting to the lowering if the hood, Karkat did so slowly, revealing her face. Her glasses weren’t perched on her nose as they had been multiple times before, but mostly everything else was normal, that is, except for a black eye, cut lip, broken nose, and bite mark upon her jaw line.   
     “What the hell happened to you?” he asked, his fingers hovering above the bite, not touching it due to how fresh and painful it looked.   
     “I told you not to worry about it.”   
     “We both know that I won’t. Tell me what happened.” Terezi shook her head, still being as stubborn as ever.   
     “Does it hurt?” Karkat asked, caving very quickly. Terezi shrugged and shifted her weight uncomfortably, but making no effort to escape from the shorter troll’s grasp. In a daring act of compassion, Karkat ghosted his thumb across the bite, waiting to see if she flinched. The teal blood kept a straight face, although she closed her eyes. Karkat moved his other hand from her shoulder and brushed her hair out of the way. He got on his tiptoes and gently pressed his lips to her swollen eye.   
     “What are-” Terezi started, but she was cut off by Karkat placing his finger to her lips. Next he moved to her nose, bruised and slightly swollen, and gave it a gentle kiss. Next was the bite, which he was especially careful with, and finally the cut lip. He took a brief pause before this one, having a slight moral conflict before he took a deep breath and crashed his lips against hers. It was a simple kiss, meaning the same as the others on a superficial level, which was to kiss them better, but the deep meaning behind the simple kiss was so much more to Karkat, and he could only hope that Terezi realized that. Karkat only pulled away when he felt Terezi began to push him off.   
     “Karkat stop. I’m not worth your time. Why don’t you just go after that fish girl,” she mumbled, looking at the ground. Karkat shook his head and pulled her chin up so that he was able to see her face again.   
     “I don’t care what the hell you think, but you are definitely ‘worth my time.’ You’re nice and beautiful and courageous and so much more, no matter what you say.”   
     “But the injuries….”   
     “Does it sound like I give two shots about your damned injuries?” Terezi shook her head, light blue tears beginning to form and fall down her cheeks. Karkat wiped away each tear that fell, once again getting on his tiptoes to kiss her forehead. As he lowered himself back to his normal height, Karkat got a glimpse of the one thing that made all the shit he had been though better, a glimpse of the most beautiful thing ever, a glimpse of something filled his chest with a feeling he simply couldn’t describe with words: Terezi’s smile.


End file.
